The Garden of Forking Paths/Theories
Don't forget to sign your posts guys!Here's some quotes and such that (to me) seemed faily obvious, but are worth noting. New to this wiki (not wikis though), so for now I'm dumping it here as it's related to this episode. :Frost: "In the end, you're gonna be saved by the lady you see every day." This is either Olivia or Janice. I say Janice since if Mark and Olivia split, they may not see each other much. Janice also has ties as we've seen in previous episodes to what's really going on (the episode where she was the extra mole). She knows more. A stretch could be Charlie and I was also thinking... it could be an entirely new character too that we haven't met yet. Hmm. :"Raven River Experiments" are mentioned in this episode. Have they been before. I think they are the blackouts that happened in the early 90s in Africa. :Gabriel is a savant who worked with Dyson Frost on the RREs, or he's an Oracle who has been driven mad by knowledge of the future (Dyson alluded to this earlier). He might be one of the handful of ones like Dyson who is knowledgeable about physics and maybe soon killed like Dyson if not careful. :Gabrial: "That's what my friend wanted to talk to you Olivia about RREs. Except he's dead now and it's up to me." He probably had a flashforward where he saw Dyson die or perhaps he Dyson was going ot take Mark to him as well (unlikely stretch IMO). If his friend is really Dyson it would be be who texted Olivia, since Gabriel says about his friend: "He texted you." When Shelly tries to get him to come back to the FBI, he didn't see that in his flashforward, that's why he was paranoid about not being touched. He didn't want to disrupt the future that was coming in any way. :Alda: "Not today, Mark." Generic line or can this suggest that whatever information Mark would receive he will still get, though at a later date? Maybe he will receive it from Gabriel! :Frost: (before death) "I did what I did for a reason." Was this becasue of malevolent intentions of his past accomplices or because he saw "the end" coming? *Someone at the IMDB boards interpreted the "lady you see every day" line to refer to a statue in the FBI office. Maybe it blocks the bullet. I don't even remember a statue, but if so, then that might be the answer. It might be Charlie Benford, or Janis as she is the other mole. *Gabriel's friend is probably Patient 9, the savant who Dyson Frost killed, and whose phone was used to send the text to Oliva. *Dyson Frost probably recruited a number of savants to experience flashforwards and relate their experiences. The doctor who Vreede and Oliva talked to about Patient 9 indicated that these kinds of savants could remember huge amounts of information. Such a skill would be useful in obtaining as much information as possble about possible futures. Meaning of "The End" *The end of the world/humanity. Something horrible is going to happen. Dramatic, but pretty obvious explanation. **I really hope they don't turn this into another 2012 or "Knowing". **2012 would fit, because on the big map, the date was DECEMBER 12th 2012. ***No, the date was DECEMBER 12th 2016. ***http://comparescreenshots.slicx.com/comparison/52072 - looks like 2012 to me ***WATCH CAREFULLY; Before Frost died, it was 2012, only after he was shot did it turn to 2016. ***OUTSTANDING catch! Please upload that one as an additional image. What we have is a simple continuity error, Mark as an unrelible narrator or an intent to deceive. ***This is probably just an easter egg as the predicted date is 21/12/2012 not 12/12/2012 *The end of Dyson Frost. Something in that date will kill him and he will be unable to avoid it even with his precognition. On the other words - it is the end of his longest possible biography. **Although some of his flashes saw him past Mar 15, it seemed to him that he wasn't going to make it past this date. So I find this example unlikely. ***Well, if it's the longest possible biography, it could just mean that he died on that day because of natural causes, one that could never be avoided by any human. He is pretty old, and did live quite a chaotic life, so it is possible that he could only naturally live for another 6 years or so, at most. *Nothing dramatic, but for some reason Dyson was unable to see something after this date. *The last possible date for any flash *Date of Flashforwords for 2nd Blackout (he saw the end to it) *The completion of the flashforward experiment (whatever the true intentions of the people involved in it may be). *In the book Flashforward by Robert J Sawyer the flashforwards are created by pulses from a quark star which coincide with the running of the Large Hadron Collider (that Lloyd was working on). The flashforwards stop when the pulses from the quark star stop coming. This is one possible interpretation of the meaning of "The End". Perhaps an Interesting Allusion in the Title * As the article states, the title of this Episode is an allusion to the short story of the same name. In this story, the main character (a German spy) kills a man named Albert (Dr. Albert) in order to communicate to his compatriots that there is an artillery base in the town of Albert and they should bomb it. He knew he would be unable to communicate with them directly, but he also knew that by killing Dr. Albert, he would get his name in the news along with the name Albert, which would let the others on the German side know his message. (It was successful.) So, applying this to FlashForward, perhaps the reason Dyson Frost wanted to kill Demitri was because he knew he was going to die (he said he knew, although that hasn't actually been proven, but I digress) and he needed to somehow communicate something about some other "Demitri", perhaps not even a person but a town. The fact that a search for "Raven River" on Google reveals a place in ALBERTA may also be an allusion. * There are a lot of places with the word "Demitri" in the former Soviet Union. I will not list them all. There is also a "Noh Springs" in Nevada, which is a Spring on Blanchard Mountain. Perhaps some significance about the Mountain, the town of Jackpot (where it is located) or Elko County. Or, it could just be those words. There was also a Demitrius in MidSummer Night's Dream, who was involved in a conflict over marriage with a woman named Helena. Helena is also the capital of Montana. Montana was previously alluded to in Revelation Zero when the interrogators say they are being paid a sum of cash equal to "a basket the size of Montana filled with money". Perhaps the State of Montana will play an important role later, specifically its capital. Oh, and Dyson is from Bozeman, Montana. (See the episode A561984). So perhaps Montana is more important than we think. Yes, the theory is out there. But so is Frost. So who knows? Is Demitri Safe? If Demitri's supposed death Date of March 15th is an allusion to Caesar, perhaps we should keep in mind the rest of the story. As Caesar walked through town on March 15th, he remarked "The Ides of March have Come" implying "Well, I was supposed to die today, but clearly I'm still here." As he said this, the soothsayer who said to beware the day responded "Aye, but not gone". Shortly thereafter, Caesar was stabbed. Extending that to FlashForward, as the episode ended, it was still March 15th. So until the calendar turns to the 16th, I'm not so sure Demitri is safe.